The present invention relates to enhancing a virtual reality (VR) experience using omnidirectional treadmills, and more specifically to activating active elements on the treadmills to simulate VR elements in the VR topographical information.
Omnidirectional treadmills permit a user to simulate travelling in all directions (forward, backward, left, right, and all combinations thereof) in a VR environment without leaving the omnidirectional treadmill.